


A Stroll Down The Street

by EnderTinman



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTinman/pseuds/EnderTinman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday present for my friend TheMarchBunnyMadness, consider this repayment for the amazing art you did on my birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroll Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMarchBunnyMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarchBunnyMadness/gifts).



> Happy birthday to TheMarchBunnyMadness, you nerd

Dana Cardinal, mayor of Night Vale, strolled down one of the few empty streets at this time of day.  
At least she hoped it was day, Cecil had delivered a weather forecast (strangely featuring actual predicted weather instead of music, yet the music followed after) stating the the moon had been offered a brief vacation as compensation from it's unfavorable interactions with the Night Vale Extraterrestrial Enthusiasts.  
Anyway, she strolled, street empty, most people in school, at school, or worshipping their respective gods and giving sacrifices. Ahead of her she spotted an old friend, or at least the most distinct attributes about him, tanned jacket and dearskin suitcase, sitting on a bench with an ice cream.  
"Heya Stranger." She greets him, having not seen him since her fiaso surrounding the dog park.  
"Hello again, Dana... or should I say Madam Mayor?" He greets her, referencing her recent political success.  
"No, no... you and I are old friends, Dana is fine." She sits beside him on the bench. "Where'd you get the ice cream? I don't remember there being a ice cream shop around here..."  
"Alberforth's Arachnids and Ice Cream, one of my regular fly customers, recently expended his business, the only downside is you have to brush webbing out of your ice cream."  
"I can see how that'd be a problem. How's the fly selling business?"  
"Good... apart from Alberforth's, John Peters - you know, the farmer? Got some giant spiders from Williams' Various Sizes Emporium to patrol his crop fields, and those guys have got to eat something." The shoulders of his tan jacket shrug.  
"Yes, Peters - you know, the farmer? Has been campaigning to get the spiders street legal... it's been a hard week battling between him and the Amateur Mech Builders Association for new street legal vehicles and transport animals."  
"I have been considering purchasing a gaint fly from Williams' Various Sizes... but that'd clash with the new spiders roaming the streets wouldn't it now?" He jokes, finishing off his ice cream.  
"It may, but there's also the hilarity in the image of you making deliveries on the back of a giant fly."  
"Yes, wonderfully humorous. Now, would you accompany me in gaining another ice cream, possibly one for yourself, and then a short stroll back to City Hall?" He offers his tanned jacket covered arm.  
"It's a date." She wraps her arm around his, he picks up his suitcase, which mysteriously emanated a low level buzzing, and the stroll off down the still empty street.


End file.
